leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Talk:46th District Democrats (Washington)/Platform
Please add comments on section edits here: Jmullins 07:30, 20 March 2006 (UTC) 1 OUR VALUES Suggest adding the following to the end: *''As Democrats in office'', we will take responsibility for the quality of our government. Chadlupkes 05:51, 21 March 2006 (UTC) 1.1 CIVIL AND HUMAN RIGHTS 1.2 CULTURAL AFFAIRS 1.3 ECONOMIC JUSTICE; TAXES 1.4 EDUCATION from 1.1 - Creationism – by any name – is not science and has no role in science education. 1.5 ENVIRONMENT AND ENERGY A healthy environment is essential to our future and that of our planet. Survival of humans and other organisms depends on clean air, clean water, safe food, an intact ozone layer and sustainability of resources. Environmental protection is not inconsistent with our economic well-being; indeed, we need to protect our environment in order to keep our economy healthy. We Support: #Environment-related decisions based on adequately funded and reliable scientific knowledge. #Recognition of our role in causing global climate change and in finding solutions to the problems it is creating #Participation in and strengthening of the Kyoto Accords #An aggressive domestic strategy to minimize greenhouse gas and ozone-depleting chemical emissions #Providing appropriate technology to countries significantly dependent on the use or export of fossil fuel #Domestic and worldwide commitments to sustainable utilization of resources #Development and use of renewable, non-polluting, non-nuclear energy sources such as hydrogen, wind, solar, ocean, micro-hydro, geothermal and biomass #Strong emphasis on conservation as a technique for curbing energy use #Reduction in the consumption of nonrenewable resources, including fossil fuels. #Dramatic reduction of our dependence on foreign oil #Ultimate self-sufficiency in energy without environmental degradation #Treatment and disposal of hazardous wastes near their origin, in soundly engineered and monitored disposal facilities #Cleanup as the #1 priority at Hanford #Development of technology to reprocess nuclear wastes into usable fuel #A cut back in use of herbicides, pesticides and other toxic materials to reduce environmental contamination and protect our food supply and the health of all #Funding and increased support of Organic farming and sustainable agriculture #Tax and other incentives for sustainable businesses that conserve energy and/or utilize technologies that prevent pollution and keep toxins out of their manufacturing processes and the environment #Reinstatement of the Superfund Tax #Local governments rewarding residents and businesses that reduce their stormwater runoff #Restatement and vigorous enforcement of environmental protections including those previously instituted under the Clean Air, Clean Water, and Endangered Species Acts #Protection and preservation of environmentally sensitive areas, including wetlands #Maintaining the viability and diversity of plants and animals within watersheds and other ecosystems #Plans to protect the habitat of wild salmon and steelhead, including through preservation of Northwest forests and maintenance of adequate river flows #Enforcement and strengthening of our state's Growth Management Act to protect against further urban sprawl that eats up farmland, forests, wildlife habitat and natural resources #Maintaining our National Parks and wilderness areas as pristine areas and national treasures # Permanent protection of threatened wild and roadless forested areas, from road building, logging, motorized recreation, and any other type of development. #Expanding individual and governmental efforts to: #Reduce residential and business waste #Promote the reuse and recycling of materials #Continue development of recycled-material markets that meet strict environmental and worker health standards #Requiring manufacturers of computers and televisions to provide deposits and safe recycling programs to remove toxic materials from our landfills and from other countries that aren't set up to safely recycle them #Continuing ANWR protections We Oppose: #Our state serving as a depository for the nation's radioactive waste #Further shipments of radioactive waste to Hanford until: #The site is brought into compliance with existing regulations #The use of unlined soil trenches has been terminated #The cumulative impact of past waste disposal has been fully assessed #The export of banned chemicals and toxic waste to third world countries #Mining, drilling, and any other activity likely to deface or pollute our National Parks and wilderness areas #Privatization of professional staff in National Parks and National Forests #"Takings" Initiative #Offshore drilling 1.6 FOREIGN POLICY From Dean: support closure of Trident sub base at Bangor 1.7 HEALTH CARE from 1.1 - support the right of doctors to prescribe medical marijuana). 1.8 HUMAN SERVICES 1.9 LABOR 1.10 LAW AND JUSTICE 1.11 TRANSPORTATION From Dean: oppose new SR 520 interchange, to protect Arboretum and UW (by Jorgen Bader) 1.12 THE POLITICAL PROCESS from 1.1 - Automatic restoration of voting rights of felons upon release from prison.